Slavery
by akatsuki-concubine
Summary: This is why i think neji hates the main branch. hiashix Neji hinata x Neji friendship rape incest lemon somewhat PWP don't like don't read my first fic. on Hiatus bc i lost the majority of my work when my com crashed and i'm trying to fix chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Neji was sitting between two members of the lower branch. He looks around uneasy about why he was here for a secret meeting between the houses. "Have you paid in full yet? We're waiting." Hiashi gave a roll of paper money but wouldn't let the leaders of the lower branch touch it yet. "Hand him over he could be spoiled." Neji was jerked up and thrown to his uncle his shorts came off in the process. He was instructed beforehand not to wear anything under them and to wear loose ones. He stood slowly not wanting to anger the main branch. Hiashi got up and instructed him to sit with his legs bent and spread. The pale eyed boy does so exposing his eleven year old self. His pubic hair was sparse at the moment but there. "So…" "As far as I can tell he hasn't been tampered with. But there is only one way to find out." Hiashi disrobes grabbing Neji by the hair. "Suck this." Neji disgustedly shook his head trying to break free of the grip. "Come on, at least give it a few tugs before I can check." Neji nervously stroked the organ until it responds. Hiashi lets out a loud moan. "G-Good boy, Neji. Now lie on your back. This might sting." Neji lies down as Hiashi crawled on top. He matched his erect cock up with the entrance before Neji started to squirm and thrash not wanting to be penetrated. "Calm down moving so much would make it hurt more." At the word hurt Neji stopped. Hiashi penetrated the virgin entrance to the hilt earning a pained scream from Neji. Hiashi started thrusting at once no lube or prepping of course. Neji was sobbing and screaming for him to stop and get out of him. He was rewarded with a smack in the face and told to be quiet. Hiashi continued his harsh thrusts now lubricated by blood that was even starting to trickle to the floor. Neji was no longer screaming but not exactly receiving any pleasure. He cried stop a few more times. The others in the room cheered for Hiashi when he screamed. "I'm bleeding my lord. Please get out it hurts. This is not something you should be doing." "Shut up Slave. You belong to me as soon as I cum. No woman would want a male who was spoiled." 'Slave. That's what this was about. I'm being hurt for his pleasure. This is wrong. He shouldn't do this.' Hiashi came with a deep moan his seed shooting inside. Neji felt the sting on contact of his cum. Hiashi withdrew smiling at the lower branch leaders. "He's perfect. I should have paid for him in advance." He looked over at his new slave who curled into a whimpering ball on the mess of blood and semen. "Leave him there. I'll get him later." They left leaving Neji on the floor. When they left Neji checked himself. There was blood streaming down his legs, his anus had swollen and was painful to touch. 'This strange act hurts. I didn't want it. Please Kami don't make him come back.' Neji attempts to stand and clean the mess. He gingerly brings his legs under him and stood for about a second before the intense pain made him collapse. He lies there too hurt and tired to try again. He falls into a restless and nightmare filled sleep.

/

When he awoke it was a little after dawn. Hiashi didn't come get him that night. He was still in the room where IT had happened. he got up slowly. The bleeding had stopped. There still was a crusty mess on the floor with a note some one had left beside him. Neji picked it up. The note read in Hiashi's hand _There is cleaner in the closet. Clean the mess then take a shower/bath and wash yourself. Meet me in my study i will discuss some things with you.  
_Neji limps to the closet and hound a rag and cleaner. He hobbles back to the mess and starts to clean. The grime and crust on the floor went away quickly unlike the memories. He remembers the pain, his terrified screams, how no one helped him they praise his Uncle after a particulorly hard thrust. He starts to sob silently. He didn't notice that the door had opened.

Hinata walked in. She had heard strange noises in this room last night and wanted to investigate. What she saw she instantly new what had transpired. Her father had a new boy from the lower branch for his sick pleasure. Neji was younger than the others who were about fifteen or sixteen when it transpired. Neji noticed her and got defensive. His Cousin shouldn't be there. "go away. i'm ok." "Y-you're n-not okay. Father's d-done this before. They're always hurt." "what do you mean before?" Neji says in a low tone. "E-ever since mama died h-he pays for a young boy from th-the l-lower branch. They were older than you though. I would like to help if i can." "can you clean this up while i take a shower and get dressed?" "Sure." She scrubbs the floor on her hands and knees. Neji had found a towel to wrap around himself. He walked down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hiashi's Rules

Neji finished his shower. He took a while to dry off as he wanted to delay the meeting with his Uncle. He dressed in light clothing. When he thought he was ready he slowly walked to the study for the lord of the household hopeful that the act would not happen again so soon. "Come in, Neji." Hiashi called from the other side before Neji could knock. He slides the door open. Hiashi was at the Desk facing him in a business like way. "Sit." Neji does relieved that the act wouldn't happen at least not yet. "I have written a list of rules for the first of my slaves. Pay attention as you read them. The punishments and rewards are written in a separate column beside them. Stay here and read", he said as Neji made an attempt to leave.

The rules were as follows:

_1. You are not to sleep with any other man except when I say so. Women are never to be touched especially the ones from the Main branch._

_Punishment: one hr of the bottle, a night of the stretcher and one hour activation of the curse seal._

_2. To fake illness is not allowed. A medic will come in if you are truly sick. A cold or headache will not exclude from activity. If you are in fact sick no activity._

_Punishment: a day of The collar, 30 minutes of the bottle or an hour of the stretcher and 5 minute activation_

_3. If you become loose after prolonged activity you will be submitted to sucking my cock for two weeks._

_4. I am allowed to penetrate you, you are never to be allowed on top. That is how I find out that you are loose in rule 3._

_5. You are never to tell about activity with your friends. _

_Punishment: a day of the collar or stretcher and 15 minute activation._

_6. What ever I say you do. No matter what pain you are in or if you object to such treatment._

_Punishment for refusal: 60 min of the bottle a full 72 hours of the stretcher, the collar and a full 2 hours of activation._

_7. Curfew when not on missions is 9:00 sharp._

_8. You are not allowed to attempt to learn Main Branch Juuken._

_Punishment: 90 min of the bottle, a week of the stretcher and the collar with three hours of activation (Me: this is the reason he learned it in secret)_

_**The objects I will use for punishment.**_

_**A four in. diameter sake bottle that I have put chakra in. it rapidly thrusts in and out. It is actually some concrete that I had poured into said bottle.**_

_**The stretcher is a Dildo I had custom made. It starts at a diameter of one inch then increases until it is in fully. It is controlled by the chakra that is embedded in it and thrusts rapidly in to the hilt at random times and comes out rapidly and at random as well.**_

_**The collar drains your chakra the long you wear it the more it drains.**_

_Rewards:_

_I will suck you off_

_Your pleasure will be on purpose instead of accidental_

_You may be with your friends as in recreation not training_

_You may go on a chaperoned "date" with a girl_

_This is not a do or don't but you will have more freedom than other branch members. The amount is determined from how many times you need to be punished._

Neji understood well. He was going to be abused more than any other member of the lower branch. The punishments were harsher than normal. He calls this Freedom? This isn't freedom this is pain torture rape. "have you finished?" Neji nodded. "Good now I want to test your oral skills. Get over here and under the desk" Neji complied limping around the desk and kneeled between his knees. Neji moved the kimono out of place revealing Hiashi's arousal. "The moment I feel teeth the seal will activate." Neji starts to stroke the shaft as he nibbled the tip, poking a pink tongue into the slit. He felt he was taking too long so he slowly started going down his tongue lapping at the underside. He gags when the tip reaches his throat. Hiashi thought the boy was taking too long so he pushed the younger Hyuga the rest of the way Neji gagging and thrashing. He had also started sobbing from humiliation. He was brought up by the hair. "Suck. I want to see my cock through hollow cheeks." Neji was pushed back down. He didn't have to look to see that Hiashi was already making the hand sign. He sucked his breath in hating how it felt. He was brought up a second time and pushed off. Hiashi stroked his organ until he came. Cum landed on his face, hair and neck. Neji was still crying. Hiashi loved the erotic sight. The cum was starting to drip down Neji's round face. "Clean your face." He says throwing a towel at Neji. Neji wiped the sticky juice off his face. He noticed that Hiashi was stroking his organ back to attention. "Bend over the desk whore." "Why?" "Because I said so." He did so making sure his ass stuck out. Hiashi gropes the firm ass through the shorts. "Oh so small and firm. You're perfect." He slides them down and Neji steps out. He spreads the cheeks earning a whimper from Neji. "Neji." He said admonishingly, "I said whenever I want it you will obey. Awe, it's tiny and pink." He rimmed a finger around the entrance which quivered and clenched still unused to contact. He prodded in a small cry from Neji. The hole was still tight. It looked like it was almost virginal. He straightened putting his need to the hole. "No! Please! Give it time to heal. Argh! It hurts please don't." Hiashi plunged in Neji screamed at the unfamiliar ripping sensation. "Stop complaining. What's this?" Hiashi reaches around to find the hardening arousal of the youth. Neji blushes this wasn't pleasure for him he shouldn't be hard.Hiashi stroked the small organ. The pale boy took his slow languid thrusts.

"shhhh now don't scream," Hiashi said as he pulled a large steel dildo out of a drawer. He put it above his member changing the angle of his thrusts to accommodate the other object. Neji started panting like the whore he was but screamed when his muscles where stretched past their limit. He was given a slap on the ass. "Don't scream you little fuck." "But Hiashi-danna, It hurts! Please! I want them out. It's too small for them right now! OWWWW! It's too much please get them out of me! No not another one!" Another dildo though smaller was pushed inside. He increased his thrusts into the boy his tight little ass straining to keep three cocks inside the tiny hole. Blood began to drip from the overly stretched entrance. He was moaning pounding into the screaming youth who was in the most pain He'd ever felt. Tears and sobs were in his face. Hiashi made a palm strike into his stomach halting the cries of pain and anguish. Hiashi came with a loud groan. He slowly took the other two dildos out of the pale eyed boy which instead of being the metallic grey had dark red streaks of blood. He took out his own penis seeing the same result. He wiped the objects off turning the rag a dark crimson. "Turn around Neji. I want to see something." He did slowly his pain increased. His hands covered his parts still hard through the pain. Hiashi pulled the arms away and got on his knees. He flicked his tongue over the head. Neji Let out a moan shocked at the sound. He came into Hiashi's mouth, shuddering and panting through his first orgasm. Neji collapsed his legs couldn't hold him any more. It hurt too much to move now. Hiashi gathered the boy up bridal style and teleported to his newly prepared room in front of his own. He layed Neji on the bed. The boy whimpered before going back to sleep. His anus was bleeding profusely. Hiashi went for a medic to test him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Note from the Bean _Alright Everyone. Sorry for taking so long. But i promised my self to write at least four more chapters for this story before i upload. Also I am Not A NejiHina fan, so i'm not planning for it to go in that direction. But what i am going to do is in my head right now. In fact this story began as a hand written chapter where hiashi had been raping Neji for years and He had planned to rape hinata one night. I am uploading this hand written perice but i am going to change it from straight up rape to rape then consensual. tell me about that idea because i don't want another CG incident with this story.

Chapter three

Chapter three

Treatment

Neji awoke with a start. He was in a strange bedroom. He sat up and looked down. He was clothed in a cotton robe. He opened it and noticed bandages around his stomach. The door slid open and Hinata came in. She was carrying a tray with food. She sat next to him. "Why am I here instead of the lower branch House?" he asked. "T-This room is for his Slaves. H-he p-prefers the lower to n-not know w-what goes on with his s-slaves. F-father was kind e-enough to let a m-medic check you." "Why is he doing this? First he rapes me not once but twice in the same day! Then he is being "kind" to make me better so he can do it again and again. Hinata, he put to steel poles in me along with his own thing. It hurt so much! I was told to be quiet and shut up but the agony of being ripped was too much." Neji started to sob. He didn't touch his food. She came up beside him and hugged him. He sobbed some more her jacket was beginning to dampen. Her father was so cruel. He could have a normal whore from the red light district if he wanted. The others weren't like this. They were older and knew what was happening. He stopped sobbing and had fallen asleep. She lay him down. She had an overwhelming sense to sleep beside him. But silenced herself from doing so. She left the tray on the table. She'd heat it up later.

_Later towards midnight_

Hiashi and one of his friends had come home loud and drunk. "Hey (hic) Shinu, I gots somethin' for us too play with." He giggles out drunkenly. "Really? How old is this wahaha-one?" "Oh he's young and oh so tight. He's brand new with a nice piece of ass." "let's pay him a visit shall we?" they saunter to Neji's room.

They open the door Neji was still asleep. Shinu slipped the covers off of him. His eyes squinted in sleep but he didn't seem awake. Hiashi opened the robe showing off his prize. "Oh he is young! Has he really been deflowered?" "Yeah, He was so damn tight and his screams were magical." Shinu forced open Neji's legs a tired mumbled "no" was heard as he did so. "Oh, Hiashi I'll have to take your word on his virginity." Shinu stroked his hardening member to full attention. He prodded at the twelve year old hole. Neji's eyes snapped open. "No please! It hurts. I'm hurt! It hasn't healed completely Ahhh!" A shrill scream came from the boy as he was entered for the third time. His eyes squinted in pain and confusion as he was roughly fucked by this stranger. His cries filled the room. "Hiashi don't you have a gag or somethin' to shut him up?" Hiashi nodded and pushed a chakra node in Neji's throat silencing him. The man thrust harder into the boy his hard length going in deeper. Hiashi cupped Neji's maleness rubbing and rolling the small organs. He squeezed every so often. Neji was panting. His abused hole stung when Shinu climaxed. "Now he's a cute little cream pie." He drunkenly slurred. "I'm done Hiashi you wan'im?" "Of caurse innit 'e mine?" Hiashi swung his legs over the bed and sat between them. Neji braced himself against the pain of being entered. But Hiashi didn't put his thing in him. He put a finger at the abused entrance. "Yeah whore! I want you to beg for my real cock. I am going to use my hand. It's going to hurt." 'Doesn't everything he does to me hurt?' Neji made a noise like a kicked puppy when the finger entered. The finger wriggled around in the hole. It was taken out and pushed back in with the other four. "Oh, Shinu, he's slick because of you." Neji moaned as a flash of unwanted pleasure raced through his body. "You like that? Kami you're such a whore, Neji! Now tell me who your pimp and master is? Tell me!" Hiashi unleashed the chakra node. Neji sputtered and gasped. "You are." He said just above a whisper. "Louder!" Hiashi spread the fingers and pushed that spot again. " AHHHH… You… Are!" Neji nearly screams. 'I don't want this. But it feels good.' "Fuck Me Hiashi-danna!" Neji screams he didn't want the strange feeling of the fingers in him and he wanted this nightmare over at least for tonight. "That's it Neji!" Hiashi gets on top. Shinu who was stroking himself the whole time this was happening, decided to join. "Ey, 'Iashi 'ow's his mou'?" Oh… Take that hole. He's an amazing cocksucker! You can make him swallow yours. He knows what will happen if he bites." Hiashi gives Neji a steely glare. Neji saw the look and opened his mouth. Shinu plunged into the wet cavern as Hiashi forced into the hole. The scream was silenced and the vibrations from it made the older man shiver and moan. Hiashi ruthlessly pounded into the boy as his friend thrust into Neji's throat. "I'm gonna cum how about you Shinu?" "Yeah, Swallow it boy!" Neji's throat was filled with the foul salty fluid. Shinu held Neji's head while he finished. The boy forced the fluid down. Hiashi rapidly fisted Neji as he came shooting the substance at Neji's prostate. Neji came in a long stream. It landed on his stomach, Hiashi's hand and Shinu's back.

The last few spurts of the boys cum dripped down Hiashi's fist. Shinu had already gotten of his chest. Hiashi looks at his fist glistening with the boy's essence. "Hey Shinu. Think I should make him swallow his own cum." "Sure. He'd love that But why are you licking it off your fist?" "He needs a proper cup." Neji looked horrified was a cup an instrument he wondered. It turned out that the cup was actually a cup for sake. "Now, Neji stroke yourself. You do know how, don't you?" When Neji shook his head no, Hiashi looked oddly happy. "So, when they said he didn't know anything they really meant it. Well first you do this to it." Hiashi grabbed the cock and stretched it to the limits. "OWWW! Hiashi that hurts!" Hiashi started too scratch it hard. "Please it hurts Hiashi. Stop I want you to stop doing this to me." "Excuse me! What did you say?" "I want you to stop hurting me and stop putting things in me!! It hurts so much." "Wrong answer." Neji screamed as the seal was activated. He thrashed and writhed. His seal had never been activated before. He couldn't take it. "If you be good, I won't go through with the rest of the punishment. Nod if yes." Neji nodded nervously. He wanted the pain to stop. The agony soon dulled to a dull throb after Hiashi let go of the sign. "that's a good boy. You have too holes here you now." Hiashi puts his little finger over the boy's slit. It descended slowly into it. Neji whimpered. His little hole stung as the finger descended it hurt as it did. Hiashi ripped it out. "oww! Hssss!" Hiashi noticed that the organ had

erected despite the abuse it had taken. He stroked the boy fast and firm. "Ah…Hiashi! MMMM." Neji came a third time into the sake cup. Hiashi milked the organ to completion. Neji wildly looked at the cup that was now at his lips. " Be a good boy and drink the milk you made Neji." Hiashi said like he was talking to a toddler and not a twelve year old near genin. Neji sipped at his fluid. It tasted a little better than Hiashi's and great next to Shinu's but it was still humiliating and disgusting. "You can do more than that." Neji downed the sticky "milk" Hiashi called it. The look on his face was like after a first sip of really bad alcohol. "Good you have been good for the most part. Not long after they left, the boy slipped into that sweet black oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Restraint

Neji laid there after Hiashi and his friend left. He was covered in the cum they left on him. It smelled bad strange evil. His ass hurt from the strain they put on him. There was blood coming out along with it scum water and another substance. Neji looked up when three small knocks came from his door. "Hinata is that you?" she opened the door walking slowly into the room. She gasped at the sight of her cousin turned child slave. "Neji can you walk?" she asked. "Does it look like I can?" he retorted. "I'll go call the medic you need to go to the hospital for this." She left afterward her cousin nervously attempt to sit up. Bad move, he screamed from the pain. He lay there panting the after shock of pain going through him. He tried to move again this time he let out a screech and fainted into sweet black oblivion.

---------------------------------------------Three Days later-------------------------------------------

When he awoke he was covered in a white light. 'Am I dead? I surely hope so. Oh god I'm not." Hiashi was asleep beside him. Neji shivered he was weak from the blood lost over the three days of rape. He jumped in his sleep. He hated this man; he was more sadistic to him than any of the others. Hiashi awoke. "Ah, Neji you're awake. I hope you are comfortable." The older man said false concern dripping from his voice. A nurse had entered and Hiashi looked toward him. "He's awake. Are you his parent or guardian?" Hiashi shot up and got in the medics face. He spoke in a low trembling voice making the younger male jump and Neji whimper. "Yes can't you tell I'm this boy's father? Are you new? Because that is such a stupid question. Now get out, I need to talk to him." The medic left shaking. Hiashi shut the door and locked it. "If you tell them anything, anything about what's happened to you. I will go through all punishment and you won't have any food for two weeks. Understood?" Neji nodded tears streaming down his soft round face. "Good boy. You won't be punished when we get back to the manor. But I will expect you to still do your new duties. I won't be this harsh for a while. But you should still expect more things than this though it will not land you in the hospital." He left out the door. The young man who he kicked out came in to check on the boy. "You should be well soon. I think you should be back home in about two days and then a week of rest. But what we can't figure out is how you got like this. The wounds and the story your "father" gave us don't match. It's quite obvious that your rectum and anus wouldn't be torn and lacerated this badly if you fell in to a box of Kunai. That whole story was so outlandish that it's hard to believe."

"Sir that is exactly what happened. I was doing something for Father and I slipped. I didn't know that the knives were in the box. But as you can see I landed on my butt. Yeah it was all accidental." He said trying to make the story believable. Neji never had reason to lie before. It hurt that he had to lie to someone that could help him get out of this Hell. But the consequences were worth more than the reasoning.

The Young man left clearly not believing him. After the door shut, he started to shed the first of many tears in his new life as a sex slave.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Past and Present

Neji limped to the nearest shower stall, after having his uncle rape him again. Hiashi was still rough on his now 13 year old slave. There was seldom any comfort for the Boy during these two years of hell. The only comfort came from his younger cousin, Hinata, who was the eldest daughter of his tormentor. The second comfort came from her as well, learning the main branch's "gentle fist" in secret. She taught him whenever he was free for a night, when Hiashi was attending to other matters and/or off on missions. He didn't know exactly why she was risking her life by doing this, but at least it helped.

* * *

The ones before him didn't have it as easy. There were four that were still in the lesser branch, but they were still scarred in many ways since they were allowed back.

The first boy Hiashi had bought killed himself only a month after he had been sent back. Reichi was deemed insane and is currently spending the rest of his life in a padded cell. Taru went away and was never seen again. And Renjiro is considered an outcast to both parts of the clans. He was hiashi's favorite pet, a beautiful intelligent young man whom Hiashi treated as a lover not as a slave. Hiashi didn't buy him because Renjiro came willingly into his bed. But as soon as Hiashi was bored with him and his obedience, he set him loose. Renjiro had developed Stockholm's syndrome and thus didn't want to leave. Neji remembered when that one came back. No decent person would talk to him and if they did they were treated most cruelly. So Renjiro left. He is now working as a prostitute in the "pleasure" district. The last two before Neji were the oldest of the slaves and were the only females and the only time that Hiashi had insisted on twins. Chiyoko and Raiku weren't treated any better but loved their "master". Raiku was killed in a jealous dispute with some of the main branch women. Chiyoko was sent to a whorehouse though not one of the best. She was seldom seen and when she was small round bruises dotted her arms and she was so thin no one recognized her. Neji was the 9th and the only child that was sent to the monster that was his uncle.

* * *

He kept a cold personality around anyone and everyone. His new sensei had tried to get him to tell what was going on but this only irritated Neji. He tensed up whenever he was touched by anyone but Hinata. Throughout these three years he grew to hate her for her relationship to Hiashi. He distrusted her because the only reason she would want to teach him the main branch Jutsu was so she could keep up her fathers legacy.

He twisted the shower knob off. While drying off he looked at himself in the mirror. The seventeen scars on his chest where starting to lose their freshness. Hiashi knew better then to mar his face or neck because then someone would notice. So he focused his attention on the back, chest and thighs. Hiashi loved using strange instruments on him. The five on his thighs were from those. The ten on his lower stomach were from when Hiashi took a shuriken and rolled it across his stomach pressing down enough to scare Neji with the pinpricks of blood but not enough to severely injure him. The rest were used to carve _HIASHI_ across his chest. He already knew his rectum was severely scarred from the trauma it endured especially within those first days. It was after he left the hospital that he was given what Hiashi called training.

He had finished drying on and put on some lounge pants. Anything more and Hiashi would be angry in trying to undo everything if he were to come again tonight, which of course he did.

Neji walked slowly to the room across from HIashi. His uncle had not left. Neji looked beside the bed; the small pool of blood that had been smeared during that night's violation was still there. "Come here boy!" was the command. Neji stood in one place, his legs locking up. "I said, come _here_." When Neji still didn't move, Hiashi pointed toward the nightstand drawer. 'No, not anything from in there.' The youth thought remembering the torture instruments in that drawer. Neji's head jerked when he heard the bed springs creak. Hiashi got up and strode toward him. He held the genin's chin in his hand so he couldn't look away. "No, I don't think _I_ will be the one to chastise you tonight. Let's go into town. I heard that their would be a lot of people there tonight." With that he grabbed the boys arm and led him outside the Hyuuga Mansion.

Neji was walking silently behind Hiashi. He didn't need the leash that Hiashi had for him. He learned quickly that he should walk a few steps behind the elder as is proper for one of the lower branch, but a little closer as well, not just to indicate obedience but to make sure that he isn't so far back that he should get lost in the crowds. If that happened he could find help or even run away, which was very dangerous. They were in a very populated section of town when Hiashi stopped so suddenly that the boy nearly ran into him.. A local Festival to celebrate the summer solstice must have ended but there were still a whole lot of stragglers. Neji was confused but relieved. No one he recognized was there. Then Hiashi grabbed him and shove him against the nearest wall. 'Oh, no! He's going to do this in public. Wait that may be a good thing. If they see he's doing that someone's going to call for help.' He tried to scream but Hiashi's shoved two fingers in his mouth. "Be quiet, Neji." Hiashi harshly whispered. He tossed the boy to the ground, Climbing on top of the struggling boy. He removed the lounge pants the boy wore exposing his privates and got off only to hold his arms down. Neji couldn't believe it. Hiashi was right, he wasn't going to be the one to punish him tonight. Instead perfect strangers were going to force themselves on him.


End file.
